the_sims_3_expansionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 3: Ambitions
Ambitions is the second expansion in the Sims 3 series. Ambitions greatly expands the Sims' career opportunities. Interactions are made possible while the Sim is working. The expansion focuses on allowing the player to have even greater control over the Sims' lives. New features Ambitions fundamentally changes the way the player engages with their Sims. Now the player can perform tasks directly related to the Sim's career. For example, firefighters need to be directed to extinguish fires. The addition of style-based careers allows players customize Sims other than their own. The tattoo parlor allows players to add tattoos to other Sims. The stylist can change the hairstyle of other Sims. Ambitions introduces a new way for Sims to die: by meteor. As a meteor approaches, a shadow appears on the ground. The meteor will strike any Sims under the shadow if they are not moved. Location Ambitions features a neighborhood called Twinbrook. This neighborhood focuses on the career-based aspects new to Ambitions. The neighborhood is primarily based on French design. There are many bridges and bodies of water reminiscent of a bayou. Careers Architectural Designer - Sims in this career track will be tasked with styling rooms for other Sims. To be successful, architectural designers must pay close attention to the traits of the client and ensure the room matches the clients needs. Firefighter - Sims that choose the firefighter career are responsible for protecting fellow Sims from fire. They must extinguish fires around the neighborhood. Firefighting Sims gain access to the fire truck. Ghost Hunter - Sims in this career are responsible for clearing the neighborhood of spirits in the vein of film Ghostbusters. Ghost hunters utilize several different devices to trap ghosts. Trapped ghosts can be sold for additional funds. Investigator - Sims in the investigator career will solve the neighborhood mysteries. Sims must gather clues and discover evidence to help them solve the case. Investigators are free-lance and must rely on client calls for work. Stylist - Sims that choose the stylist career are responsible for the appearance of other Sims. Success is based on the artistic skill of the stylist Sim. With enough practice, stylists can earn income with interactions outside of work hours. Bugs There are many bugs reported for the Ambitions Expansion Pack: *Create a World is not available until patch 14 is downloaded *Excavations cannot be carried out unless the terrain is completely flat *Ghosts rise from the grave, but then drive off in carshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Glitches#The_Sims_3 Easter eggs *References to Mass Effect, Red Faction: Guerrilla, and Dragon Age: Origins are made while time traveling to the future or past *A reference is made to Alice in Wonderland while investigating a tunnel *A note is made while time traveling that horse riding may soon be important which may be a reference to Sim 3: Pets which was released shortly after Ambitions *The theater in Bridgeport has a movie poster that features the doctor and patient from the cover of the Ambitions box. *A bat under the trampoline may foreshadow the release of Late Night *A llama, a running theme in Sims games, is a tattoo http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Easter_eggs_in_The_Sims Reception and reviews Full outline of reviews here. Ambitions received mixed but mostly positive reviews. References